Mad world
by CrazyFM
Summary: Several one shots or chapters based on some of the A-Team episodes. They will be featuring Murdock, because there simply isn't enough of him in the show. I will update this, whenever I get inspired. Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team or anything or anyone in here you might recognize. Warnings: Spoiler (more in the A/Ns)
1. Chapter 1

**Never again**** (one shot to "One more time")**

**Disclaimer: I guess I have to say it again, because it is sooo implausible, that people who write FAN fiction don't own the things they write about: I DON'T own The A-Team, not yet, not now, not ever :'( Everything you might recognise is definitely not mine.**

**Warnings: Spoiler for "One more time" (Season 1), if you haven't watched it you might not understand the story.**

**This little chapter features Amy and Murdock (Happy Birthday, Dwight Schultz!) and their feelings during "One more time".**

**Enjoy!**

It was a perfectly normal day on the VA. Murdock was really bored, even though the new animal-therapy was quite nice. He just couldn't help it there hadn't been a word from his team in months. Even annoying the poor nurse with his monkey talk and singing didn't provide the diversion he needed so much. It was a real relief, when he heard the phone ring, maybe his team needed him once more, maybe they got a client.

He picked up the phone: "I'm sorry, but you've reached a disconnected number. Now if you feel you've reached this recording in error, how do you think I feel?"

"Hey Murdock!", he was greeted, but it wasn't one of his guys, it was Amy. Something was up. The whole time since Amy began to work with the team she had only once called him. The last time she called him BA had been shot.

His reply was cheery, but on the inside he fell apart.

And than she said it: "The guys have just been caught by Lynch!"

Slowly the words filtered through. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"What?", he asked. "What happened?"

And didn't want to believe it, yet he knew it was true. The guys, his team, his family, had been caught. There would be no more outbreaks, no more flying. He had to get them free.

He would get them out, even if the security was lifted, like Amy said and he would have to get them out all on his own. After all he was the self-proclaimed "King of Crazy"!

The next minutes went by in a blur, giving Amy instructions, providing distraction, breaking out of the VA.

Luck was on his side for he straight away found a bakery truck and used it to escape.

"You gotta stay with your unit."

Like a mantra he kept repeating it on the whole way towards Amy.

When he reached Amy he was singing, just to keep his mind from analysing everything that could go wrong. Singing always helped him, as did pretending to be someone else. He could slip into his role completely and forget all his trouble.

This time he would really have to put on a hell of an act, after all he had to be Face, talking his way in the military station, where his buddies were kept, coming up with a plan, like Hannibal would and protecting Amy like only BA could. He wasn't sure if he could do it, but as he reached Amy he put on a confident smile nevertheless.

Getting in proved to be easy, but they stood there quite a while with their truck for any sign of the A-team.

Every second someone could come their way, could question their presence, but luck was on their side. Nothing happened.

Finally Murdock saw them, his guys, they seemed to be all right, only BA was unconscious,. They were going to fly. Murdock was confused, why the hell were they flying, where were they going?

He followed their car with his truck all the way to a little airport. Determined not to let them out of sight.

Amy noticed that something was wrong with Murdock. Even though he chattered away like always, making jokes, acting crazy, she knew something was wrong. Of course it was, his team was in danger after all.

He was however hiding his concerns really good, if it hadn't been for all the little signs she might never have noticed. But if he was joking, he somehow didn't seem to be in it wholeheartedly. He kept drumming on his steering wheel, whenever the car they were following disappeared behind a bend. And when they held on the airport he just couldn't sit still, he was wringing his hands, yearning to do something.

He sprang into action as soon as he knew they had to leave by plane.

Only seconds later Murdock got out of the barn in a flight suit, he had knocked the other pilot out in BA style.

As soon as she saw him, Amy could tell, that he didn't want her to come with him. He was anxious that he would do something wrong, that she would get hurt. Still there was no way that Amy would let the fragile pilot alone now, so she all but forced her way in.

It wasn't like Murdock could do anything about it, if he didn't want to lose his team.

With a sarcastic "I love it when you're angry", he resigned into his fate.

At that moment Murdock almost seemed normal, but being on the plane with him reminded Amy how worried her friend really was.

Flying with Murdock normally was quite an adventure, he would make his "jibber-jabber" commentaries, like BA would say, if he ever was conscious at take-off.

Flying, the crazy pilot did always seem so carefree, flying seemed so easy with him at the controls. But not this time, this time there was no whooping. Her pilot was completely focused.

That didn't mean that the flight had been silent. Murdock kept making his nonsense comments, if to distract her or himself she couldn't tell.

Murdock really hadn't wanted to take Amy with him. If something happened to her because he wasn't good enough, after all he was no Hannibal, he would never forgive himself.

During the flight he noticed how Amy gazed at him in concern. She knew he wasn't al right. Still he had to keep on the act, pretend to be in control. He had to look after her.

That was easier said than done. His thoughts kept going in circles.

What if he was to late? What if he failed his team? What if something happened to Amy? Where were they going? What did they want with his team? Would he be on time?...

It was driving him crazy. There was nothing he could do, other than following the plane.

_In front of the camp:_

When he saw them jump out of that plane, the Captain knew he had to follow immediately. Without wasting any time he made Amy jump and followed her down. After quite some time searching the woods here they were, staring at the enemy camp.

They hadn't been there for long when they learned that the team was being held prisoner.

Murdock was on his own once more.

Coming up with a plan was hard for him. Sitting outside the camp in the bushes, with no contact to either of his team mates. Heck, he didn't even know what was happening in there.

Murdock had finally come up with a plan when it happened.

The camp had been quiet for a while, but suddenly there was movement. They got Face out of the hut, they placed him in front of the buildings, they were going to...

"No", was the only thing Murdock could think. "They can't do that!"

Like in trance he watched as the enemy attempted to execute his best buddy. He watched as Face was tied, watched as he tried to scam his way out, it all seemed so unreal. He could only sit there and watch, caught up in a living nightmare.

It was only when Face asked for cigarettes that Murdock snapped out of trance, his buddy rarely ever smoked, it destroyed the whiteness of his teeth.

That could only mean, that Hannibal had a plan.

Murdock watched tensely every movement on the place, ready to spring in whenever needed. He watched as the soldiers took aim at the Lieutenant, desperately wanting to help, but it wasn't time yet. He didn't even know what he was waiting for, but he trusted in his CO.

He saw the big screw fly, that made the oil barrels leak. Murdock sighed with relief, now that he now their plan he would just have to wait for the right moment to interfere. As soon as Face made the barrels explode with the cigarette he had to be ready.

But then the unthinkable happened. Instead of making a nice, big explosion the fire of the cigarette just drowned in the oil.

Murdock knew he had to do something now or it would be to late. He told Amy to shoot the barrels, causing an explosion like Hannibal intended.

The next minutes went by quick. He kept throwing dynamite as the team fought its way out and got on the chopper, BA with a bit persuasion in the form of a well aimed hit on the back of his head. Now Murdock only had to get them out of there.

Again Murdock wasn't whooping at the take-off, but this time he just couldn't. He felt faint with relief and was shaking slightly. If one of his passengers noticed nobody mentioned it. They didn't even look surprised to see him there. They knew he would always come for them, he had always been there when they needed him, like they were always there for him. They were a unit.

Suddenly Murdock felt Hannibal's steady hand on his shoulder.

"Well done kid", the Colonel grinned, one of his trademark cigars in the corner in his mouth.

Murdock shrugged: "You gotta stay with your unit."

But silently he hoped, he would never have to do this again.

**I wasn't quite sure if I should post this, after I wrote this...**

**I originally planned to make this a series of one shots and to update whenever one of the episodes inspire me to do so, but somehow the idea seemed better in my head and now that I wrote it down I'm not that confident about it any more. I am not really happy with how this came out to be, so please review, I really need to know what you think. And if you have any ideas how to make this better please tell me!**

**I may delete this...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-pilot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team... The plot is from the episode "The Beast from the Belly of a Boeing", so I don't own that too. What I own are Murdock's thoughts :)**

**Spoilers: "The Beast from a Belly of a Boeing"**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, they really made my day and made me feel much more confident about my writing. You are the best!**

**I am not going to delete the first chapter, but I am going to rewrite it as soon as I have the time to do so, until then I decided to try another chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

A loud bang, sometimes that was all it took to end dreams, destroy futures, destroy lives.

It was all Murdock heard before his world went dark. His eyes hurt and he couldn't see!

"My eyes, my eyes", he shouted in panic.

He was blind! Murdock's mind went into overdrive, what if it was permanent?

He couldn't be blind, for gods sake, he was a pilot! If he was blind there would be no more missions. Hannibal may be crazy or daring enough to take a mad man on their missions, but a blind man? Even Hannibal wouldn't do that, he would never risk the lives of his men in such a way.

No more missions, no more flying, just the dull life at the hospital, day in day out.

Murdock knew he could never bare that, he needed his team, they needed him. It had always been that way.

Hell, they needed him right now, they needed him to fly them back to the airport. How was he supposed to do that now?

Murdock backed off in the corner, feeling the solid wall of the plane, using it as reassurance. Desperately he clung to it as his link to reality, with nothing to see through his eyes, worst case scenarios played out in front of his inner eye.

He saw Hannibal, BA, Face, all dead because he crashed. He almost heard their screams as they went down, saw BA's accusing glare, Hannibal's disappointed look and Face, his best buddy, looking at him with disbelieve, than panic, accusing him for his death.

He remembered all the crashes he had, his mind playing them out in vivid pictures in front of his inner eye...

Murdock heard the scumbag that tried to shoot Face go down with a groan. A moment later he felt caring hands touch his chest, he knew it was Face even before he spoke, he just felt it.

"Funny, what getting blind can do to you", he thought.

"Murdock, buddy, you okay?", the Faceman asked, concern evident in his strained voice.

As always his buddies voice managed to snap him out of whatever dark place in his mind he would go.

"My eyes", he complained. He told him what happened, glad to give a part of his responsibility away, glad to have someone else thinking about how the hell they should get out of there.

He could hear the heavy footsteps of BA nearing his corner. Half he expected to be shouted at and called a "crazy fool" for letting himself get shot, but that didn't happen. BA only tried to reassure the pilot, before stomping past him, the irony of the situation completely lost on either guy. Sympathy and concern were the only emotions in BA's voice, he didn't blame Murdock.

The fighting went on, while the Captain sat there on the floor, unable to tell what was going on, hearing the gunfire, but unable to help his boys. Face stayed with him all the time, his comforting presence keeping the blind man in reality.

Suddenly the plane dropped on one side, a bullet had hit the window.

"Hannibal's plan is really going from bad to worse", the pilot thought, thinking about how he had tried to get BA out of his state of shock, when he realized that he was on a plane, how Hannibal's and the Lieutenants cover had been blown and now he was blinded, at least temporarily and they were all fighting not to get pulled out of the plane.

Desperately he clang to one of the passenger seats, hoping, that his friends had found a tight hold too.

As sudden as it began the plane stabilized again. Murdock let out a small sigh of relief, but the tension didn't leave his body yet, not before he knew if his team was al right.

Murdock loved flying, he really did and everybody knew it, but this was different, now he almost understood BA's aero phobia.

It had been his idea to let Hannibal take the controls and he knew it was the only way to get back down. That was why he had suggested it in the first place, because there was no way, that he could get this bird down himself, not seeing anything, but he still could talk his Colonel in.

Still, to do that he had to pull himself together, his Colonel was on the jazz, BA was frightened to death and Face had already resigned into his fate. It kinda was up to him now.

He tried to keep his voice steady as he gave his orders, no need to scare the big guy any more than he already was, and even if it sounded a bit higher than normal it didn't waver to much.

It was bad enough that the Colonel had to land the aircraft, but without autopilot their chances were slim and the pilot knew it. Everything inside the Captain screamed, for him to just grab the controls and bring the plane down, but if the chances that the Colonel got them down safe and sound were 1 to 500 his own chances right now were much worse.

Step by step he told Hannibal what to do, picturing every single step out in his mind.

Step by step Hannibal got a hold of the plane and step by step they neared the ground.

The constant fear of failing his team were getting at Murdock and the danger of being send into the ocean despite Amy's warning wasn't helping at all. It wasn't like he didn't understand the men, hell, if he had been alone, he would probably have asked for them to do it, but with the guys on board, the men who meant more to him than anybody else...

Talking the Colonel in wasn't easy, he didn't have the gut feeling and the understanding of aircraft Murdock had. Slowly the Captain was beginning to sweat, his hands would have been shaking, hadn't he grasped his trousers.

Murdock normally was acting purely on instinct in the air, but the Colonel wasn't as experienced, he needed clear commands, so that was what the pilot tried to give him.

Whenever his instructions weren't plain enough he would know in an instant and correct himself.

All went well until the landing. At first there were no land to be seen and they were slow but surely running out of fuel.

On the inside Murdock panicked, but on the outside he kept up the act.

He couldn't just sit there anymore, so he began to act as the co-pilot. The Colonel seemed to sense his distress, because he slowly began to take control of the things he could take control on, or maybe he just got more confident as the time went on, the Captain couldn't tell.

Things were getting critical, when the Colonel finally spotted the runway, Murdock could have laughed with relief, but not yet, he had to stay focused, they had to bring the bird down first.

They had only one try and Murdock knew it, the pressure on his shoulders suddenly seemed to much for him to bare. He just wished to finally give in and pass out. He was feeling horrible, his eyes hurt incredible, the world seemed to be spinning around him, even if he couldn't see it and he seemed to run low on air. But the pilot couldn't pass out yet, he had to land the plane first, so he kept fighting.

They were nearing the ground, Murdock could feel it, it was now or never, crash or die. The pressure seemed to be getting more by the second.

"I can do it!", he kept telling himself, after all he had been the best pilot in Nam.

Half way through the landing BA finally lost it, Murdock couldn't really tell what was going on, but it seemed the burly Seargent got a hold of his "pilot". Murdock held his breath, this wasn't good at all, but finally Face managed to get the big guy off Hannibal.

There was no way back now, they were out of fuel, they were going to get down NOW. Murdock could no longer hold the concern out of his voice as he was frantically giving his orders, he was sweating uncontrollably now.

It was a real relief, when they finally hit ground and Hannibal managed to keep the bird down. Still they were much to fast, someone had to hit the brakes!

It wasn't as the tower told them just the same thing that Murdock realised, that he had to do that...

He hit down on them as hard as he could, the plane got slower but not enough, he held the breaks firmly in place, they slowed down, but kept rolling on.

They would hit something, the Captain knew it.

Almost the same second the realisation hit Murdock, he heard the Colonel shout: "Okay, get your heads down!" and instantly replied.

He heard glass shattering and screams as they finally came to an halt. Was everybody alright? Did they stop in time to prevent greater damage?

They had, everything was okay.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Now that they were back on the ground again he couldn't help but joke "Maybe they'll let me fly one of these birds, now that I'm not crazy any more."

He knew it could have been a lot worse, yes BA was out of it again, but Face was already making jokes and even without seeing it he could tell, that the Colonel had a wide, maniac smile on his face, as he said "I love it, when a plan comes together!"

**I hope you liked it, please review. **

**I have the next chapter already planned out. It will be about an episode of season two and will at least partly be written in Hannibal's POV. **

**In said episode there is one scene that really broke my heart, there is one Murdock quote that just makes him seem as small and vulnerable as a little child. And the look in his brown eyes just makes me want to hug him. **

**If you think you know what episode I am referring to, just review or PM me and whoever gets it right first, gets to say about which episode or scene I should write the next chapter about.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant to fly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team.**

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Congratulations for MissEclipse, who could not only point out the right episode, but also the right sentence. You get to choose the next chapter. Just PM me or write it in a review.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**This chapter is about the quote "Hannibal, can we go home now." From the episode "Diamonds 'n Dust".**

**Enjoy!**

If there was something Murdock hated, it was to be helpless. This job hadn't exactly started well and it had only gotten worse.

Their clients look, when she first met him had only been the beginning. The mix of disgust and pity in her eyes was nothing new to him, still it hurt, sometimes more, sometimes less. The things that helped him most with it were flying and his team.

But he hadn't been flying this time. They had taken a regular flight and Murdock had been condemned to sit in the back as a normal, helpless passenger. Was even his team doubting his ability to fly? Was it because of Bogey?

They didn't even let him be a part of their scam, he had to get in before them, but why? For the first time Murdock felt something like betrayal from his team, but he quickly shook of this thoughts. They were not only his team, but his family. Should everybody turn against him, they would stand by his side. Only hours later Face had proofed that. He chose Murdock for his scam, not Amy, not BA. For a moment everything felt right again. There was nothing like fooling those bad guys together with his best friend.

But his emotional high hadn't lasted long. Only a bit later he had lost Bogey. And the worst was, it was his own fault. He had had to distract the goons and so he had done it, but at what cost. They had blasted Bogey's head of without a second thought and Murdock had been helpless again, there had been no way to prevent it. He hadn't even been strong enough to pay the guy who shot his little friend back, no, he had just gotten himself in danger and Hannibal had to save him.

Again his team saved him and to know they cared helped him again, but it wasn't the end of it.

Not much later he had to watch BA and Face climbing that mountain each with a pack wet dynamite on their back, not only one time almost falling all the way down, in constant danger of erupting in a giant fire ball. And again Murdock couldn't do anything about it, he just stood there and watched.

Thank god they reached the top of that cliff safe and sound, but there was no rest for the weary.

The enemy was already there.

Now here they were, inside that damn mine, with no way out except the way they got in, which was safely guarded. The mission hadn't been all bad, there had been some light moments, they had had big luck to even get this far, but there was only so much Murdock could take.

It wasn't a big step from the façade of the mad soldier, the reliable part of the A-team, to the frightened child that Murdock sometimes felt like inside. In the last hours that façade had been cracking more and more and now it was about to break down completely.

There just was no reason to be strong. It wasn't as if he was of any use grounded, in a cave, with no contact to the sky, he was meant to fly. Murdock hated being in caves, mines or under earth in any way. He was a pilot, he was meant to be up there in the sky. It was too tight, the air seemed stuffy, he couldn't breath. In panic he looked around.

Down here he could do nothing but wait, the scared child took over, no need to be a soldier now.

"Hannibal, can we go home now?", he asked in a little voice.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Hannibal's POV:

"Hannibal, can we go home now?"

One look in those wide, innocent, brown eyes broke Hannibal's heart. Sometimes it was hard to see that Murdock wasn't his youngest team member. In that moment he looked so much younger than his 36 years. Sometimes he just wanted to wrap his arms around him, keep him safe, tell him everything would be okay. They were all like son's to him, but Murdock was his special boy. He would go along with his different characters. But that wasn't what Murdock needed right now, what he needed was the hope to get out there, something to do, Murdock needed a plan and Hannibal was supposed to deliver. The responsibility for his team pressed hard on his shoulders that moment.

Fortunately luck was on his side once more, they had enough supplies to build weapons, to get out. Soon the jazz was back and the plan came together. They in fact got out, but the best was probably the chopper. When Murdock took hold of the skids of the chopper that was about to take off there was no sign of that frightened child anymore. Murdock the pilot was back and no one in Hannibal's doubted, that their pilot would bring down the chopper safely.

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas and, as I am not going to update until next year, wish you all a happy new year.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading, please review.**


End file.
